onegirlandthepuppiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dream Job- Transcript
opens with Celia Peaceton playing a game on her phone in bed. Celia: Go, smash, yes! Mom: (appearing in the doorway of Celia's room) Maybe you can use that same amount of enthusiasm and energy to get yourself a summer job. You know, instead of lazing around in bed the whole time. Celia: I do not laze around a lot. Oh, by the way, can you get me an ice-cold cup of orange juice? I want 6 ice-cubes, and the straw that's shaped like Lady Gaga. Mom: I regret buying you that straw instead of that ticket to Lady Gaga's concert. Now THAT straw's the ticket to you getting a hassle-free life, isn't it? Celia: Spot on, Mom. I need my orange juice. Mom: Last one. But then after you get your orange juice with a hint of Lady Gaga in it, we're finding you a summer job. Celia: No! C'mon, Mom, have a heart. Mom: I do. And it's telling me to find you a job. Always follow your heart. Celia: That mental health book is really changing you, isn't it? Mom: All that for $17.95. Here, how about this. Why don't you just go downstairs, take a walk in the neighbourhood, and stretch for a while? I'll help you look for a job. Celia: Cool beans, but what's a neighbourhood? Mom: You need to get out more. Starting now. Celia: Hey! I just thought of something. Since I'm going down now, why not I just look for a summer job on the way? It could really save time. And my computer battery. Mom: Fine. Oh, anything but the pizza place. Don't think I haven't noticed those nasty, irritating teenagers slacking off and stealing free pizza! Celia: Uh, okay. Bye Mom. See you later. Mom: Bye! walks down her neighbourhood. Celia: Shoot. Should have deleted browser history first. Now, let's get this job show on the road. Ugh. Which place would hire a teenager like me? Let's see. stumbles upon a small shop known as The Puppy Parlor. The flyer shows that they are hiring. Celia: OMG! This could be it. I love puppies too! Wow. Playing that dog simulation game every morning really helped. walks in. Celia: Um, hello? Glacy: Hello, darling. How may I help you? Celia: Oh, hello. Um, I was just wondering if I could get a summer job here? Glacy: Oh, I'm going to have to interview you first. Celia: Okay. Glacy: I have only one question for you. Do you like animals? Celia: Like all animals in general, or just dogs? Because I thought this was The Puppy Parlor. Glacy: It is, but sometimes wild animals wander in, and I wanna see how you deal with getting rid of them. Celia: Oh, in that case, then yes! Glacy: Okay, you're hired. Congrats! Celia: No way. Really? Glacy: Would you rather be fired? Celia: No. Hold on, I have to call my mom. whips out her mobile phone. Celia: Hey, Mom, guess what? I found a summer job! No, it's not the pizza place. It's some place called The Puppy Parlor. They take in stray dogs and give them a home! It's like a doggy hotel. I passed the interview, so I can start right away! How cool is that? Yes. I'll go home by 6. Okay. Gotta go! Bye! phone 'Am I the only one here? Glacy: No. 2 other kids work here too. They're about your age. You can go in and meet them. Celia: Sure thing! 'enters a room full of puppies. She sees a cute boy playing with puppies. Celia: Woah! Jarius: Hi. I'm Jarius. What's your name? Celia: Um... Jarius: Oh, that's okay. Celia: Um... Jarius: Why don't you come on and sit down, Um? Celia: It's Celia. Jarius: Hi Celia. Celia: Yup. Sorry for that. Sometimes I just get "Celia and Celia". (Sillier and sillier) Jarius: That's fine. Are you here for a summer job? Celia: Yup. I start now. Jarius: Cool! Celia: Um, I don't mean to be rude, but Ms Glacy told me that there were gonna be two more kids my age working here. You know, other than me and you. Jarius: I think she was talking about Pepper. Celia: Who's Pepper? Jarius: Little Miss-Ing. Celia: Oh my. She's missing and no one's worried. Jarius: Girl, when I say missing, I mean that she just didn't wanna come to work. Celia: Why not? Jarius: I ain't Pepper, I'm not sure. Celia: What? Jarius: However, on the few days that she actually comes, you will hear her- a loud thump can be heard outside. Jarius: Dumping her bag on the floor. Celia: What was that? Jarius: Hold on. enters. Pepper: Who's that cute girl? Jarius: She's Celia. And she starts today. Pepper: Great! So I came for nothing. Why keep my number if you're not gonna text me any new information? Celia: Uh, hey! Pepper: Hello, Celia. Welcome. Category:Transcripts